Dangerous
by bunnies4life
Summary: Staring back toward the small town. From there he could see the small white tent they had left Arthnoq who was outside, battling large grey monsters, only able to hold them off but not long enough for him to catch his breath. He surely was wilting. "Shall we go and assist the young prince?" Mutinyx said. "We could assist the grey demons for all I care." Enyalae scoffed.


Enyalae swung his staff around, piercing another soldier. The double-helix of his blade drilled into the weak armor and dug its way through to the other side, where two sharp prongs released and tore the man in half.

"Why so violent." Mutinyx said. She had already finish killing the soldiers that had faced her, and so had Arthnoq. Enyalae took deep breaths and composed himself. _How did they finish before him? He was the god of battle for heaven's sake. This should've been easy for him._ He shook his head and leaned on his staff, still breathing rather heavily.

"They don't deserve a merciful death." He huffed.

"You're out of breath." Arthnoq laughed.

"Hold your tongue, snake." Enyalae growled.

"Oh the fierce wolf speaks my name. How intimidating." Arthnoq joked, cracking his whip near Enyalae's ears. Enyalae howled in pain and retreated behind Mutinyx.

"Be still, child." She calmed. "Don't be fearful."

"I am not a child nor am I afraid." He snarled defensively, while cowering.

Mutinyx nodded, acknowledging his words, and patted him on the head. This time, he did not reject her touch, rather he excepted it and sat there, like a loyal dog.

"The poor howler, so fearful, he kneels before the feet of a servant girl, like a mutt." Arthnoq teased, again.

"You are out of line, snake." Enyalae warned, baring his sharp teeth.

"Please, have peace." Mutinyx pleaded.

"And why should I make peace with this beast?" Arthnoq snapped.

"You both make peace, now, or you both will be sleeping outside like the animals you are.

Although Arthnoq was rude and had a foul temper, he did care for Mutinyx's company, and most certainly hated the dreadful cold of the ground at night.

"I will apologize. Only if he does first." Arthnoq scoffed.

"I will no sooner apologize for something I didn't do. You shall apologize to me, snake."

"So you think you are so high and mighty that you are inclined to order me around. Nay. You are just a slobbering dog, at the feet of your master." Arthnoq sneered, kicking dirt into Enyalae's face.

"I have no need for you, brute." He said, turning from them. "Nor you, slave." He said, and disappeared into his tent.

* * *

"Why that, two-faced, pea-brained, over-sized, snake, with no concern for others, or even for common decency, and what he lacks in manners, he makes up for with his gold...gods, I despise that child..." Mutinyx raged, and Enyalae, even in his wolf form, struggled to keep up with her.

He hadn't wanted to bother her while she was like this, but his stomach growl so loudly, that he feared that even she could hear it, over her rant that is.

And as Enyalae feared, as soon as Mutinyx stopped her rant to take a breath, a loud growl rumbled from his stomach.

Mutinyx stopped and turned towards him, with changed eyes. They no longer were fiery ones that made him cower, they were as bright and loving as the ones that had greeted him many years ago, the one that had led him to his new home.

He jumped about excitedly, every so often jumping and pouncing on a few bugs in the grass. This was usually what he did when he and Mutinyx were on a hunt together.

The finally reached the edge of the forest and Mutinyx drew her bow and arrow, and lined up a shot, and waited. Enyalae waited as well, his ears perked up and his nose was fidgety and alert. He heard something move through the trees and immediately jumped in surprise, pouncing around, wanting to attack. Mutinyx shot blindly, but she knew she had hit something. Enyalae whinned impatiently, the irresistible scent of blood hitting him hard.

"Get." She called. As soon as she did, Enyalae bounded from his spot and trudged into the forest. He drifted through trees and bushes, following his nose to the scent of blood. Swiftly he made his way to his prey, finding it struck down by the arrow. He devoured it in minutes.

Blood dripped from his snout and he gave a sigh, slowly slipping back into his human form. He wiped his face on his arm and began to make his way back to were Mutinyx would be waiting for him. When he reached the edge of the forest, he saw her on a stone column she had made, staring over the hill at the small town they had left.

He reached her and whined when he couldn't quite climb up to her. He trotted around the column whimpering at her. She smiled and raised a platform for him as well, his clawed fingers catching the side, before he fell.

"It seems our friend has come across some trouble." she said staring back toward the small town. From there he could see the small white tent they had left Arthnoq at. Arthnoq himself was outside, battling large grey monsters, only able to hold them off. But not long enough for him to catch his breath. He surely was wilting.

"Shall we go and assist the young prince?" Mutinyx said slyly.

"We could assist the grey demons for all I care." Enyalae scoffed.

"You are just as cruel as the day I met you, Ursa Miner." she smiled.

Enyalae's ears perked as his former name.

"And you're just as sly and cunning as ever, Sagittarius."


End file.
